1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to commercial retail methods and more particularly to a shopping method offering great convenience to shoppers.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field and each disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference:
Bianco, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,614: Describes a method and means to aid shopping which includes the use by a consumer of a portable bar code scanner having an electronic memory. The consumer enters desired items into the memory by scanning bar codes on, for example, containers, coupons, advertisements, and pamphlets furnished by a store. The memory is then read by a store terminal which may compile a printed shopping list and/or may transmit the order to a warehouse environment for manual and/or automatic order picking. The memory may be read by the store terminal over a telephone line via a modem.
Wolfram, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,565: Describes a system and method for matching all loaded baggage with passengers during aircraft boarding to provide each passenger with a boarding pass and baggage tags, each having the same unique machine readable code imprinted thereon. A scanner and memory device at the boarding point scans and reads a passenger's pass and stores the code. A portable scanner and memory at the baggage loading point scans and reads each luggage tag and stores each code. The stored codes are delivered to the passenger loading gate prior to departure of the aircraft. A computer compares stored passenger codes with stored baggage codes. Lack of a stored loading pass code with a matching stored code of loaded baggage is indicated to permit inspection of such baggage prior to aircraft departure.
Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,961: Describes a system and method for dispensing a viscous adhesive onto a glass member to be attached to a vehicle body. A reciprocating pump supplies adhesive to a dispensing point, with a pulse dampener member disposed between the pump and the dispensing point. A rolling diaphragm defines two chambers within the pulse dampener member, with the adhesive being communicated into a first variable volume chamber. A pressurized gas force is maintained on the opposite side of the diaphragm from the first variable volume chamber. The pulse dampener member includes a T-connection, with the pump supplying fluid into a first leg, the second leg being connected to the variable volume chamber and the third leg connected to the dispensing point. As fluid enters the first leg, the amount of fluid demanded at the dispensing point moves from the first leg directly into the third leg. Any excess fluid supplied into the first leg moves upwardly into the variable volume chamber through the second leg. Should there be a deficiency in the amount of adhesive supplied by the pump, as would typically occur during low flow rate portions of the cycle of the reciprocating pump, the-force from the pressurized gas chamber forces the rolling diaphragm to reduce the volume of the variable volume chamber and dispense fluid stored in the variable volume chamber into the third leg. A rotary valve is mounted at the dispensing point to provide accurate and rapid control of the amount of fluid dispensed. Most preferably, the rotary valve is mounted to a robot arm, and the pulse dampener member is mounted to a base of the robot.
Trotta, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,264: Describes a system and method of automated shopping, including a portable bar code scanner for scanning bar code indicia information on items selected to be purchased, securing the scanner in a holder for limited access, and releasing the portable bar code scanner upon receiving an authorized payment card. A plurality of items for purchase are displayed in a store such that a customer can select an item to be purchased from the store display. The customer scans the bar code indicia on the selected item from the store display. The payment card is debited for the purchase price of the selected item and then returned to the customer.
Campo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,077: Describes a point of sale terminal that as disclosed provides all of the usual point of sale terminal functions, but that is entirely field portable. Data pertinent to each purchase can be input to the terminal via a keyboard assembly, a touch-screen display or a signature-capture screen assembly, or via an antenna and radio link from an associated bar code scanner. Data may be communicated at any time to a remote host computer, also via a separate antenna and radio link. The communication links with the host computer and the bar code scanner operate independently and simultaneously, using mutually compatible modulation schemes such as a spread spectrum scheme for the host computer link and a narrowband or spread spectrum scheme for the bar code scanner link. The terminal thereby functions as a portable repeater or node in a data communications network.
Tiley et al., U.S. 2001/0032443: Describes a method for package storage and retrieval by providing within a retail outlet, a receptacle with a compartment capable of receiving, retaining and releasing at least one package deposited by a sender for pick-up by a recipient thereby beginning a transaction. A sender is provided access to the receptacle for a recipient. A recipient is provided access to the receptacle to retrieve the package and thereby completing a transaction such that the compartment may be used for another transaction.
Razumov, U.S. 2002/0016747: Describes a novel retail system that is provided with an advance ordering system that enables a customer to order a purchase in advance. At least one storage facility is arranged for storing goods available for ordering. Multiple retail facilities remote with respect to the storage facility enable a customer to obtain the ordered purchase after a time period sufficient to deliver the ordered purchase from the storage facility to a retail facility selected by the customer. At least one of the retail facilities has a drive-through check-out arrangement that enables a customer sitting in a vehicle to pick up the ordered purchase without leaving the vehicle.
Moreno, U.S. 2002/0035515: Describes a system and process for securing goods delivered to and retrieved from a secure storage unit. The system utilizes a locker having an interior into which at least one good may be inserted and secured by a door via a locking mechanism. Access to the interior of the locker is controlled by a server which is in communication with the locker via an Internet or other network connection. The server controls the accessing and operation of the locker either directly or in combination with a controller. The controller is suitably situated in a kiosk that provides user interfaces by which customers, vendors, and/or carriers access and utilize the locker. The locker may be any suitable storage container including garages, mailboxes, heated/cooled compartments, and other storage units. The kiosk may also include other vending machines and dispensing devices, the operation of which are preferably controlled by the server.
Hungerford, III, U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,980: Describes a package and delivery system method and display to be used in a retail business environment where customers choose to purchase an item represented by a displayed example. The delivery is handled through a central facility and a post card is used by the purchaser to notify the recipient of the impending receipt of the purchased item. The invention allows for a retailer to operate in essentially an inventory free environment. Graphic designs included on the postcard may be limited edition prints. It is emphasized that this abstract is provided to comply with the rules requiring an abstract that will allow a searcher or other reader to quickly ascertain the subject matter of the technical disclosure. It is submitted with the understanding that it will not be used to interpret or limit the scope of meaning of the claims.
Beach, E.P. 0856812: Describes an invention that relates to an improved order fulfillment system. The system is provided with improved data entry system for selecting items for purchase by a customer, and an improved item collection terminal and order delivery system.
The portable terminal to be used for collecting of items is provided with an audio as well as a video presentation means which are used to provide assistance to the to terminal user.
Accenture Global Services GMBH, W.O. 056490: Describes a method and system for the delivery of goods. Remote locker banks are used to distribute parcels of previously requested goods to a field operative. The field operative requests via a computer one or more goods from a distribution center, which packages the goods into a parcel and transports the parcel to a locker in a locker bank at a location nearest to the field operative. The distribution center and remote locker banks are connected via a central server computer that facilities communications and operations among them. The distribution center also communicates locker information to a field operative's remote unit, such that the field operative can open the specified locker when he or she goes to retrieve the parcel. The remote locker banks may be placed near retail stores or service stations, where spillover parcels may be stored when the locker bank is full.
Our prior art search described above teaches: a portable point of sale terminal, a baggage and passenger matching method and system, a method and apparatus for computer-aided shopping, a system and method for automated shopping, a supermarket with self-service checkout, minimal inventory package and delivery system in a retail business environment, a retail system with drive-through check-out arrangement, a method of providing an automated package receptacle for the receipt, storage and pickup of a package at a retail site and for providing marketing and other communications to package recipients, a delivery of goods to electronic storage lockers, a portable shopping and order fulfillment system, a system and method for remotely coordinating the secure delivery of goods. Thus, the prior art shows, various techniques for automating shopping and for separating the purchasing and the merchandise pickup functions. However, the prior art fails to teach the use of sales assistance personnel trained in both sales assistance as well as sales checkout, and fails to teach a method of shopping wherein plural purchases from plural sales venues may be combined into a single merchandise pickup procedure. The prior art also fails to address the reserving of a pickup compartment at the moment of the purchase. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.